A second chance
by Uzulu
Summary: (Not being continued) A modern girl in middle-earth story. Elizabeth comes to Rivendell without any friends, things aren`t going better when she meets her favourite character.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you will enjoy this story, it is my first fic. I just want to say that I'm from Denmark and I'm not used to write English so if you find something is wrong written or you don't understand please mail me or say it in a review. I think that was it, on with the story. By the way I don't own any LOTR characters. // means flashback. Read and review.  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth ran trough the forest, tears streaming down her face. How could they?. She could still hear the conversation in her head.  
  
//Elizabeth walked down the street with her two best friends. They came to a store and she went in to buy them some sodas. When she came out again, Annie and Katie were talking with some other girls and a couple of boys.  
  
"Yes, we will be coming to that party", said Annie. She hadn't noticed Elizabeth.  
  
"You aren't taking the orphan child with you, are you?" one of the boys asked. Elizabeth frowned. She had not heard of a party and she didn't like when people called her orphan child even though she was one.  
  
"Of course not", Katie said and rolled her eyes. "We are only hanging out with her because she has more money than we have, even though she isn't adopted yet".  
  
"Could that surprise anyone? She is always reading or listening to her music, that sounds like something from the 18th century", Annie added. Elizabeth froze and sank deeper into the shadows of the store building. No one saw her.  
  
"What's she reading?" one of the girls asked curiously.  
  
"The lord of the rings", Katie answered.  
  
"I have seen the movie and it was good" one said. There were some really cool guys in it".  
  
"Yes, that elf guy. But do you know who she likes the most in it?" Of course no one answered. "The guy who died in the end. Isn't that unbelievable?" Katie said.  
  
"And her clothes is really ugly. She is always running around in that wolf T-shirt. It is really old". Elizabeth had heard enough now. She didn't have any friends and had never had any. But now that she knew it, they shouldn't think she would be their little servant anymore. She stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Oh, there you are Liz. Do you have our sodas?" Annie asked when she saw her. Elizabeth took one of the bottles, opened it and poured the whole thing out over Annie's head. Annie brushed her wet hair out of her face, she looked angrily at Liz.  
  
"What did you do that for?".  
  
"Because you called me Liz. Because you pretended to be my friend so you could have some of my money. Because you criticised my clothes and my life. Therefore" Elizabeth yelled and dropped the rest of the bottles.  
  
"So you heard. What are you gonna do about it? Start crying?" Katie asked coolly. Elizabeth turned and began to run.  
  
"Good, run away. We don't care".//  
  
Elizabeth still ran and ignored the pain in her stomach. She was in a forest she didn't know. She didn't know were she was and she didn't care. At last she just stopped and fell to the ground, crying her heat out. She hated her life, she hated Annie and Katie and she hated the orphanage where she was raised. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was only two years old. The only thing that reminded her about them, was a necklace they had given her when she was born. She sat up and found it from under her shirt. It was a wolf howling to the moon, it made her feel like she was not alone. That was maybe the reason she liked wolfs so much. She looked down at her shirt. It was grey with a huge wolf on it. She had had it for years now and it was old. She then remembered Annie and Katie again and began to cry once more. At last she just lay down and fell asleep, tired of everything. She dreamt that she was walking in a strange land. Then a huge wolf came to meet her, followed her and lead her out of the forest and into another one with the most beautiful trees she had ever seen. She then saw a building in front of her, she couldn't walk anymore so she just lay down and began to sleep. The wolf licked her face and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will watch over you, my daughter". Then it vanished and Elizabeth heard no more. 


	2. In Rivendell

A/N: Hi, here is the next chapter. Thanks to you who reviewed, it was really encouraging. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't own any of the characters or places, only Elizabeth. Read and Review.  
  
In Rivendell  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and what she saw nearly made her jaw drop. She was diffidently not in the little forest at home anymore. There were tall trees and flowers all around her that she never had seen before. She got up and walked to a very beautiful building with stairs leading into a great hall. Wow, she thought haven't I seen this before somewhere? It looks familiar.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind her. Elizabeth spun around and looked at a beautiful women in a purple dress.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth", Elizabeth answered. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't even know where I am. Who are you?" The woman looked at her, then answered.  
  
"I'm Arwen Evenstar and you are in Rivendell". Elizabeth looked at her in chock. No way, I can't be in Rivendell, she thought. But still, the place looked like Rivendell in the movie and the woman also looked a little like Arwen in the movie.  
  
"I think you should come with me and meet my father", Arwen said. Elizabeth followed her. Rivendell was even more beautiful in real life than in the movie, with plants and open spaces nearly everywhere. Arwen led her into a room where she saw another elf. He must be Elrond, Elizabeth thought.  
  
"Father, this is lady Elizabeth. I found her in the council hall, she says she came here by a mistake", Arwen told her father as he looked Elizabeth up and down.  
  
"What are you doing here in Rivendell?" Elrond asked.  
  
"As I told Arwen, I don't know. I was running trough a forest when I got tired and laid down to sleep. When I woke up I was here", Elizabeth answered, she felt a bit uncomfortable standing there and being watched so closely.  
  
"You tell the truth, young one. You can stay here if you wish, Arwen will show you to your chamber", Elrond said.  
  
"Thank you very much, I would love to stay", Elizabeth answered, and followed Arwen out of the room. Arwen led her to a nice room with a bed, a wardrobe and a table with a chair.  
  
"I will send one of the maidens to help you if you need to change clothes", Arwen said, when Elizabeth had seen her room.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I will stay in this. Can I walk around on my own?".  
  
"Of course, but be sure you can find your way back. Then I will see you tonight", Arwen said and walked away.  
  
"Thank you", yelled Elizabeth after her and closed the door. A mirror was hanging on the opposite wall and she looked at herself. In Rivendell, she was in Rivendell. If only she knew what time it was, maybe the fellowship had just gone out on their quest, maybe they still were here, maybe she could meet them. Arwen was still in Rivendell, so the ring hadn't been destroyed. But why was she here? How did she get here. Maybe it's something with that weird dream I had, she thought. She sat down on the bed and brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. How many times hadn't she wished that she could come to Rivendell and meet the fellowship and now she was here. She couldn't just sit in her room, she had to go out and look around. She walked around in the gardens when something caught her attention. She could hear voices from behind the bushes.  
  
"Do you think he will be okay?" the first voice asked.  
  
The other one must have nodded, then he answered: "You heard what Strider said. Gandalf and Elrond can heal him. He will be with us again after some time". Elizabeth looked behind some bushes and saw two small creatures sitting in the grass. They must be hobbits. Maybe Pippin and Merry, she thought and tried to come out from her hiding place. Pippin looked up and gasped loudly when he saw her shirt. Merry got up. Elizabeth finally managed to get loose of the bushes and she stood up.  
  
"Take it easy, it's not real", she said and pulled out in her shirt. "I'm sorry if I heard something I shouldn't". The hobbits looked at her then Merry spoke: "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Elizabeth, I'm a guest here. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and that's my cousin, Peregrin Took. Why are you wearing that wolf thing?"  
  
"Because I like wolves. Look I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I heard your voices and just wanted to see who it was", Elizabeth said.  
  
"You don't have to apologise lady Elizabeth. We have also heard something we shouldn't before", Pippin said.  
  
"Okay, but would you please stop calling me lady? My friends called me Liz or Lizzie or just Elizabeth. No title thank you".  
  
"Then you can call us Merry and Pippin if you want, but what do you mean when you say that your friends "called" are they gone or something?" Pippin wanted to know.  
  
"No, I just don't have any friends anymore. Those who used to be my friends didn't like me and I found out just a couple of days ago", Elizabeth said and thought of Annie and Katie's comments on her clothes and books.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, I would like to be your friend".  
  
"Thanks Pippin. I hope I will get more friends while I am here".  
  
"Pippin we better go out and find Sam so he doesn't get lonely. See you another time Liz", Merry said and the two hobbits walked away. Elizabeth sat down in the grass. So the four hobbits were here and Frodo was still injured. That meant that the fellowship wasn't created yet.  
  
I wonder who else I will meet here. The hobbits seemed nice even though I frightened them, now I see what Arwen meant when she asked me to change my clothes. She got up and began to walk back to her room, maybe there was a dress she could change in to. It wasn't so bad to be in Rivendell. She had already got some new friends. She came to her room and looked inside the wardrobe, then she picked out a simple light green dress. If I am lucky I will just have time to get to know them all before they go out on their quest. Why don't you go with them? A voice in her head asked. Don't be silly Liz. Why would they take a women with them on a journey that important ? You don't even know how to use a weapon, you are never going anywhere away from Rivendell. 


	3. Many questions

A/N: Hi here is the third chapter, thanks everyone for your reviews. To ArwenStar914. I thought about that after I had written the chapter so in this chapter Elrond will be asking her a few questions. That was that, on with the story and remember: Read and Review ^_^  
  
The characters and places belongs to Tolkien. I only own Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
Many questions  
  
When Elizabeth woke up the next day she didn't understand why she weren't in the orphanage with the other girls, then she remembered.  
  
That's right, I'm in Rivendell, and the hobbits have just arrived. She got up and put on one of the dresses from the wardrobe, then she ate her breakfast and went out to the gardens.  
  
There is so peaceful here. I don't have to go to the park or anywhere else to get a moment alone, she thought. Then she heard someone call from behind.  
  
"Wolfgirl, I mean Elizabeth. Where are you going?" Pippin and Merry were running in her direction.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Why?"  
  
"If you like you can come with us, I bet we haven't seen half of the place", Pippin said when they reached her.  
  
"I'm coming, I just arrived yesterday", Elizabeth said and followed the two hobbits. As the day went on Elizabeth and the hobbits got to know almost every single spot of Rivendell`s gardens and a few halls. In the afternoon an elf came over to them.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth, Lord Elrond would like to speak with you", he said. Elizabeth looked confused at him, but got up and followed the elf. What now, would she be kicked out or something? No she couldn't believe that. The elf lead her to the hall where she had spoken to Elrond the day before.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth I'm glad you came. I need to ask you about something", he said as she entered. The other elf walked away.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth I said you could stay here but I need to know where you come from and where you are heading to", Elrond said. Elizabeth looked down. She had known this would come, but the day had been so fun that she had forgotten to think about it.  
  
"I'm not heading anywhere. I was just walking in the forest when I laid down to rest. I don't know what it was called. My homeland is far away from here", Liz said.  
  
"Are you travelling much?" the elf asked.  
  
"No, but something happened, and I just didn't want to stay at home anymore". Elrond nodded.  
  
"You can go now", he said. Elizabeth walked to the door, then she turned and looked back at the elf lord.  
  
"Can I still stay?" she asked worried. He nodded. Elizabeth walked out of the room. It hadn't been so hard and she could still stay, so maybe now she would meet the whole fellowship. The days went on and finally Frodo was strong enough to get out of the bed. Elizabeth spend many hours with the hobbits and she learned what true friendship was all about. She had much more fun with the hobbits than she had ever had with Annie and Katie. They could discuss things that interested her and she heard a lot about the shire. One day a company of elves and dwarves rode into Rivendell. Elizabeth and the hobbits watched them as they got of the horses.  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Merry said.  
  
"Messengers from Mirkwood and the lonely mountain. They are here to speak with Elrond", Aragorn said and walked down to the elves.  
  
"I didn't think dwarves and elves were friends", Sam said, as they watched the company walk up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think they were travelling together. They just arrived at the same time", Elizabeth answered. Now Gimli and Legolas have arrived, nearly all the members of the fellowship are here. Maybe I get the chance to talk to them.  
  
"Listen, it is nearly time for dinner. What about we began to move to the dining room?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Okay, but I have to change my clothes first. This is not really the best dress to show up in", Elizabeth said and looked at herself. Her greyish dress were dirty and a bit green some places. The hobbits nodded and Elizabeth began to walk to her room.  
  
"See you in a minute", she yelled after them, then she hurried off to her room. She quickly changed to a simple lightblue dress and hurried of to dinner. She had just made it half the way to the dining hall when something caught her attention. The statue with the blade of Narsil. She had looked at it before, and she always felt a little weird when she saw it. It was weird enough to be in Rivendell, course that was not a place, anyone in her world believed existed. But this sword wasn't even believed existed by people in middle-earth. She felt it was almost a little unfair that she saw things that many people wouldn't even hear about. She stood and looked at the sword for a while when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw someone in the shadows of the hall standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked startled. A man stepped out in the light.  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor. Who are you?" 


	4. The council of Elrond

A/N: Hi again here's the next chapter for you, hope you like it. I still don't own any of the characters or places (though I wish I did) only Elizabeth. As always Read and Review ^_^  
  
The council of Elrond  
  
Elizabeth sat up in her bed she couldn't sleep. She couldn't forget the last two hours they had been some of the worst in her entire life.  
  
//"Excuse me, who are you?" Elizabeth asked startled.  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor. Who are you?" The man asked. Elizabeth stared. Now that I can see him he actually looks like Boromir in the movie, she thought. Boromir repeated his question.  
  
"I- I'm Elizabeth", she stuttered. She could feel the blood rush to her head. Why should she blush now, why?  
  
"What are you doing here lady?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I'm a guest here. I was on my way to meet somebody in the dining hall, when I saw the statue", Liz said. "Denethor, isn't he the steward of Gondor?"  
  
"He is, you aren't from Gondor are you?"  
  
"No, but I-I have heard about the country from books and mov, I mean.", Liz replied stopping herself before she said the last word. She couldn't say she had seen the Lord of the Rings movie, and why was she stuttering, she had never done that before.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"A country far away from here, I don't think you know it", she answered and looked down on the floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but I think I must go now". She hurried off, her eyes looking at the floor in front off her. When she came to the end off the hall, she looked back. Boromir was standing with the blade in his hand, and she could see Aragorn standing in the shadows. She hurried off to the dininghall, still red in her face. She had found the hobbits but she didn't tell them why her face looked like a tomato. After a while Boromir showed up too, and Elizabeth was carefully trying not to look at him, and when she did, she flushed and looked away. After dinner she went to her room, where she had tried to sleep, but of course she couldn't.//  
  
Elizabeth buried her head in her pillow. Why hadn't she just acted normal? He's just a person from the books like the others, so why must I act so strange, I don't have any problems making friends with the hobbits. But of course they aren't my favourite characters, either. She sat up again and looked into her own green/grey eyes in the mirror on the opposite wall. She had been so happy when she found out that she had come to Rivendell, and when she had met the hobbits. Now she could only think of how stupid she must have looked. A stuttering seventeen year old girl, with a face as red as a tomato. Mumbling something about books and movies. All the members of the fellowship are here now, so the council must be tomorrow. Then they will set out on their quest and maybe I will never see any of them again. Boromir will get killed and for the rest of my life I will be reminded that I didn't even try to become friends with him. I almost wish I was home again. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep but when she opened her eyes, it was morning. The next morning, Elizabeth was walking in the gardens with Merry and Pippin. Frodo was to the council and Sam was nowhere to be seen. He is probably hiding in the bushes near the councilhall now, Elizabeth thought.  
  
"I think it's unfair that we can't come to that council", Pippin said suddenly and stopped. "Don't you think we could sneak in and watch? It could be something about, you know what and Frodo, and he is our friend".  
  
"Your right Pip, we can hide in the bushes, they are big enough", Merry agreed and began to run back towards the councilhall with Pippin. "Aren't you coming, Liz?"  
  
"Okay, wait for me", Elizabeth yelled and ran after them. The tree friends ducked behind some bushes and watched the council. Elizabeth saw Frodo and Bilbo, they were sitting beside Gandalf, Aragorn and the elves from Mirkwood. Next to the elves sat the men and then the dwarves. She also saw Sam hiding in the bushes behind Elronds chair. Frodo walked up and laid the ring in the middle of the circle on a table so everyone could see it. Elizabeth stared at it. So small and yet so powerful and evil that it in the hands of its master, it could destroy everything.  
  
"It is a gift", Boromir mumbled a little louder than he meant to. When he saw that the others had heard him he stood up and said: "A gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor away, by the blood of our people, and your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him".  
  
"You can not wield it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master", Aragorn said. Elizabeth looked at the ring again. So evil, so powerful. She forced herself to look away and saw that everyone was on their feet, fighting over what to do with the ring.  
  
"This is no good", she mumbled.  
  
"What do you think they decide?" Pippin asked, but Elizabeth didn't have a chance to answer. Frodo was standing beside the ring and he spoke only so loud, that the talking men could hear him.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way". The men stopped their fight and looked at the little hobbit, Gandalf walked over to him.  
  
"Then I will help you to bear this burden", he said. Then Aragorn walked over and kneeled so that he could look into the hobbit's eyes.  
  
"By my life or death I can protect you. You have my sword". Then Legolas walked over to them.  
  
"And you have my bow".  
  
"And my axe", Gimli said. Boromir joined in to and then Sam came running from the bushes. Merry and Pippin moved over behind two big pillars, Elizabeth tried hard not to smile when she saw the little hobbit face the Elven lord.  
  
"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me", he said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and yet.you are not", Elrond replied. Sam blushed a little, but then Pippin and Merry ran from their hiding spots.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about us, we are coming to", Merry said as he and Pippin ran up beside the other two hobbits.  
  
"Besides, you need some of intelligent on this mission.. quest.. thing", Pippin said.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip", Merry replied.  
  
"Then be it, you are now the fellowship of the ring", Elrond said.  
  
"Great, where are we going?" Pippin asked. Elizabeth smiled to herself. The fellowship of the ring. Some of the members were her friends now, and she was glad she knew that they came back in one piece, except for one. But no, he wasn't her friend and she wouldn't remind herself of what happened the day before. The council began to talk again and she sneaked of. She had seen the creation of the fellowship and that was all she wanted. She met the hobbits again in front of the dining hall.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?" she asked. The hobbits looked curiously at her.  
  
"I mean, what's going on. I haven't seen you all day", Liz explained.  
  
"You know where we have been. You saw us, remember" Pippin said.  
  
"So there were more than tree spies in the bushes!" a voice said behind them. Elizabeth turned and saw Gandalf standing behind them leaning to his staff. She flushed a little and shot Pippin an evil look. Gandalf laughed when he saw that.  
  
"I don't blame you if you were with those two, Elizabeth", he said. "You may have noticed by now, that they have the ability to sometimes drag their friends, into something they don't want to do". Elizabeth nodded and turned to the hobbits.  
  
"I have noticed that, but I don't mind. At least now I know what's going on. I really hope you come back from this journey alive, I don't like to think that my only friends will disappear and get killed in the middle of nowhere".  
  
"We will not get killed. At least I don't hope so", Merry said.  
  
"Oh, thank you that helped a lot", Elizabeth replied sarcastically.  
  
"If you are so nervous, why don't you come with us?" Pippin asked suddenly. Liz opened her mouth to reply, but didn't answer. What should she say. That she was afraid that she might change the story? That she didn't want to be a burden to the fellowship?  
  
But that's not what's wrong is it? a little voice in her asked. You are afraid that you might get killed on the journey, aren't you? That was right, but still if she just sat here in Rivendell and waited and something went wrong on the journey, her friends may be killed and she didn't want that to happen either. Pull yourself together Liz, she scolded herself in her thoughts. They are the only real friends you have ever had. You are going with them if they want you on their journey.  
  
"I don't know Pippin, maybe because no one ever have asked me to do something really important before. Or maybe because it's dangerous", she answered the hobbit.  
  
"But if we asked you to go with us, would you then do it?" Merry asked quickly.  
  
"I think I would, but I would only be a burden. I don't know how to use a weapon, so I can't protect myself. And I don't own any travelling clothes", the girl said.  
  
"We don't know how to use our swords either, but we will learn it".  
  
"But I am a girl. The others wouldn't like me to come". Gandalf had followed the argument with big amusement and at Elizabeth's last comment he spoke what the hobbits were thinking.  
  
"How do you know that Elizabeth?"  
  
"I-I just don't think that, they will think a women can be useful on such an important mission, at least not the men, I don`t know about the others", Elizabeth answered sulky.  
  
"I see, but if they gave you a chance. You haven't asked any of them yet, so you don`t know what they will say", the wizard said.  
  
"I know, but I still don`t own any weapons".  
  
"They have weapons here in Rivendell".  
  
"What do you choose Liz?" asked Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I want to know what the other members of the fellowship say and if they accept me I will join you. But only because I will follow my friends. I guess that was why you joined in too, wasn't it?" she asked the hobbits, they nodded. Gandalf took them inside the dining hall, and after the dinner he called the fellowship to a meeting. He told them about Elizabeth and her wish to join her friends in the fellowship. The reaction was almost as Liz had imagined. Boromir and Aragorn didn't want her to join, Gimli looked like he would agree with the humans when they said it was too dangerous.  
  
Legolas looked sceptical at her and said: "Do you know how dangerous this is going to be?" Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I still think I might be able to help you and I want to follow my friends", she answered.  
  
"But does she know how to use a weapon? She would only be a burden if we came into danger and we had to protect her all the time", Boromir said. Elizabeth flushed and she could feel the anger grow inside her. Maybe she had already thought that herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't learn how to use a sword or a bow. She wasn't a little child anymore.  
  
"Excuse me, but why don`t you ask me that question? I am a living human being with intelligence. No, I can't use a weapon, but I can learn how to if I want, and if something dangerous happens, you can just concentrate on the enemy and leave me to protect myself, I don`t care. As I said before I'm doing this because of my friends, they mean so much to me", she nearly yelled in anger. There was a moment of silence then Legolas asked: "How old are you, since you think you can follow us?"  
  
"I'm nearly eighteen", she answered. "So, am I allowed to follow you or not?"  
  
"We think it is okay", Frodo said and the other hobbits nodded. Then he gestured towards the others. "But I don`t know about them".  
  
"I think she can join us if she learns how to use a sword or a bow", Legolas said, Gimli nodded. For the first time he was agreeing with an elf.  
  
"Then I think you can come, but I still think that it is too dangerous", Aragorn said and Elizabeth knew she had won this battle.  
  
She looked at Boromir. "I still think it is stupid to let her join but if you all agree to let her go with us I don't see what I can do to stop it", he said angrily. Elizabeth looked down.  
  
"Then we have a tenth member of the fellowship", Gandalf said. 


	5. Hard training and strange dreams

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for your reviews. Here is next chapter for ya, hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming, I really enjoy reading them. I don't own any of LOTR characters or places. I only own Elizabeth and the wolf, ups I don't hope I have said to much about the chapter now ^_^  
  
Hard training and strange dreams  
  
Elizabeth looked at the man in front of her, and tightened her grip on her sword. He aimed a blow at her arm with his own, and she stepped back and blocked it just in time. She was only wearing trousers and a shirt and though the cold wind was blowing, her clothes were soaking wet with sweat. Her trainer aimed another blow at her and when she blocked it, her muscles screamed in pain. She stepped back again and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Can't we take a brake now Aragorn, please?" she pleaded and lowered her sword. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"This isn't too hard for you, is it?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just need a break. We have been training for almost an hour now", she answered and sheathed her sword. She walked to tree and sat down under it. She had been training for almost a month now and she still felt like she was going to break down after only ten minutes with the sword practise. She had been told that this was normal and she was doing great, considering the fact that she had never used a weapon before. But she was still pretty nervous. If she should follow the fellowship and just have a little chance against the dangers they were going to get through, she had to practise even harder. She didn't want to be a burden and she wanted to prove that she was more than just a little girl who needed to be protected all the time. She hadn't spoken to Boromir since the day she had been accepted as a part of the fellowship. She hadn't seen much to Legolas and Gimli either. She leaned against the tree and looked at a few golden and brown leaves at her feet. Aragorn came over to her.  
  
"You are still sure you want to do this?" he asked. Elizabeth just nodded.  
  
When the training was over, she headed for her room. She was so tired that she immediately fell asleep on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth, open your eyes", a voice said. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw a huge wolf sitting at the end of her bed. She gasped and tried to scream so others could hear her, but no sound came from her.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you", the wolf said.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked.  
  
"Don't you recognise me? You have seen me before". Elizabeth looked at the wolf and she now recognised a long scar on its forehead.  
  
"You are the wolf who brought me here, aren't you?" she asked. The wolf nodded. Elizabeth suddenly felt a bit angry. "Why did you take me here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I wanted to give you a second chance to have friends".  
  
"Yes and that is okay, but now I am going out on a dangerous journey with them, and I will only be a burden when we get to the dangerous places. I can't protect myself". The wolf smiled as much as a wolf can and said: "How do you know that? You have started your training and just because you aren't very good at it doesn't mean that you will be a burden. You just have to believe in yourself". Elizabeth almost wanted to cry.  
  
"That is easy for you to say. Some of them don't even want me to come with them on the journey, and some others are sceptical even though they allowed me to come", she said. The wolf walked up to her side. Elizabeth nearly thought she could hear it chuckle.  
  
"You have misunderstood something. There is only one person who don't want you to join the fellowship, and only tree who are sceptical", it said. "You just have to prove that you are more than a little girl, for you are not just that".  
  
"No, but what if they don't want to realise it, or worse what if I can't prove it?"  
  
"You can. I believe in you and I am sure some of the other members of the fellowship does to, you just have to believe in yourself. And now, Elizabeth, I think you should wake up", the wolf said and it began to loose its colour and fade away.  
  
"Wait, you didn't tell me who you are", Elizabeth yelled. The wolf smiled and spoke again: "I will tell you one day, but now you must return to your friends". Then it vanished. Elizabeth felt like she was falling. She could feel it in her stomach and she didn't like it at all, she screamed. Then she sat up in her bed and looked around.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Elizabeth looked around and saw Frodo and Sam at her side.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know. We were on our way to our room when we heard you scream. We thought you were in danger or something. And when we came in we woke you up", Frodo said.  
  
"I was just dreaming, it felt like I was falling. But I don't understand why. I have trained very hard today", Liz replied.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, miss?" Sam asked. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"I am okay, thanks for waking me", she replied and the hobbits left her room. So it was just a dream, but it felt so real. And that wolf, it seemed like she cared for me though I don't even know her. It was a female, wasn't it? Liz thought. She looked around. It was dark outside. So I have been sleeping all day, I knew this training was too hard. Then she remembered what the wolf had said. But I guess I have to continue if I shall ever be strong enough to prove myself, or maybe she meant something else than fighting when she said that. Oh man, now I am very confused. She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. Some paper and a pen laid on the table. She picked up the pen and tried to draw the wolf, but it never looked like it. Great I can't draw, either. She picked up her necklace and looked at the howling wolf. Maybe it had been that wolf. She would find out someday. She began to think about her friends and then she remembered that little poem she had heard that described love. Why wasn't there a poem that described friendship? That was as important as love. Maybe she could make her own. She wrote down the poem she had heard about love and then added a new verse. She looked at it for a second. It wasn't the best poem she had ever heard but of course she wasn't a poet either, and this described her feelings. She put the paper down and walked over to her bed, where she soon fell asleep again thinking about the wolf and her poem.  
  
Love is a bird With golden wings It lies in your Heart and sings  
  
Friendship is a cat With grey fur It sits warm on your Shoulder and purr  
  
A/N: The first verse of the poem is not mine the second is though. Please write what you think about it in your review. ^_^ 


	6. Last day in Rivendell

A/N: Hi here is the next chapter, hope you like the story so far. Thanks for your reviews. I only own Elizabeth. Read and Review. ^_^  
  
Last day in Rivendell  
  
Gandalf looked at the members of the fellowship. He had called them to a meeting and they all knew what it was about even though he hadn't told them yet.  
  
"As I think you all know, we will leave Rivendell tomorrow at dusk. Tonight there will be a feast in honour of our quest", he said. The members of the fellowship nodded and walked away. Elizabeth headed for her room. Inside the wardrobe she found the jeans and T-shirt she had worn the day she came to middle-earth. Someone had cleaned it and put it aside, now she put it on and went to the gardens. Once she was out there she looked around and found what she was looking for, a tall tree. She climbed up to two branches that were formed like a fork where you could sit quite comfortable. It was fall so the leaves were gone and everyone could see her, but she didn't care. The last day in Rivendell, maybe she would never see this place again. She sat in the tree for almost the rest of the day, just thinking about the two months she had spent there. So much had happened, she had got some real friends, she had been accepted in the fellowship and she had had sword practise.  
  
Oh yes, and the person I really want to be friends with doesn't like me and I have met a huge talking wolf. I actually didn't think, so much could happen to you in just two months.  
  
"Hi Liz, what are you doing up there?" a voice called from the ground. Elizabeth looked down. The hobbits were standing under the tree. They looked up at her.  
  
"And why are you wearing that? I thought you would be making yourself ready to the feast tonight", Pippin called up to her.  
  
"When is it?" she asked and prepared to crawl down.  
  
"In about one hour or something. Haven't you noticed that it is darker?" Elizabeth finally came down. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I have been thinking. If the feast is in an hour then I have lots of time, how should I use a whole hour on preparing myself?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I thought that girls always were slowly when they were getting ready for a party", Pippin said.  
  
"Well some girls are, because they think that the more beautiful you look the more attention do you get, but I am not that type of girl", Liz replied and started to walk towards the buildings. The hobbits followed her.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Elizabeth?" Frodo asked.  
  
"The time I have spent here. It has only been two months, but so much have happened", she answered.  
  
"I remember our journey from the Shire to here, sometimes I wished I was back in the Shire", Sam said.  
  
"I think it isn't the last time you will wish that", Elizabeth replied and stopped in front of her room. "See you tonight at the feast". The hobbits nodded and began to walk to their own rooms. Elizabeth was looking inside her wardrobe for a dress to wear at the feast when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", she yelled. An elf maiden entered her room and walked over to her.  
  
"I wanted to know if everything was alright, and to help you in finding a dress if you want", she said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, I would appreciate that. I can't find any dress that looks better than the others, they are all beautiful". The maiden smiled back and looked inside the wardrobe, a few seconds later she picked out a light blue dress with a simple sash around the waist and long wide sleeves.  
  
"What about this?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at it and tried to imagine it on herself.  
  
"I think it is beautiful", she answered.  
  
"Then put it on, you are much too late for the feast", the elf said.  
  
"What, but I have bin in my room for a whole hour. How could it take so long?" Liz said and tried to put on the dress and do something with her hair at the same time. The maiden laughed. "Let me help you", she said. Elizabeth got the dress on and the maiden gathered her hair in a low ponytail. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow, I look kind of great", she said and turned around to look at the elf. "Do you know if I just shall go to the dininghall?"  
  
"I think so. I would like to go with you if you don't mind. I need to talk with the musicians".  
  
"Okay, then we better go now", Liz said and walked out of the room with the maiden beside her. When they came to the dininghall, Elizabeth sneaked in and nearly ran into another elf.  
  
"Sorry", she mumbled and looked up.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth, it was good you came, I think we only were waiting for you to show up", the elf said. Elizabeth looked up, it was Legolas.  
  
"Really?" she could feel herself blush a bit. She walked over to the table where the rest of the fellowship were seated and sat down. She could see Pippin and Merry smile smugly at her. When she looked around she saw many other tables with elves seated around. Then Elrond stood up. "Let the feast of the fellowship begin", he said. Elizabeth was half trough her food when Pippin leaned over to talk with her.  
  
"Why did it take you so long, Liz?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"You had a whole hour to prepare yourself and you said it was time enough", Merry added. Elizabeth turned slightly pink.  
  
"If you want to know, I couldn't find a dress", she answered and spotted her mistake in the same moment the words had left her mouth.  
  
"But I thought you didn't care about what you look like", Pippin said with a very annoying smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, shut up both of you", Liz replied. She turned to talk with Legolas. "How long did you wait?"  
  
"Half an hour I guess. We sent a maiden to see where you were, and when she didn't return with you, I was going to get you", he answered.  
  
"I'm glad that the maiden came, she helped me a lot. Anyway..".  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to think of another subject to talk about, the other one was turning a bit embarrassing. You are from Mirkwood aren't you? How is it there?" she asked. Legolas began to describe the forest he came from and Elizabeth listened. Then he asked. "Where are you from, lady Elizabeth?"  
  
"Please, don't give me the title. If we shall travel together, I think it would be better if we were friends, and friends don't give each other titles, at least where I come from they don't", Liz said.  
  
"Okay Elizabeth then, so?".  
  
"It is a country far away from here called England, I don't think you have heard about it", she answered and looked up at the table. At the end of the table Elrond sat and on his sides Arwen and Gandalf sat. Beside Arwen, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Legolas sat. Beside Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, Sam and Elizabeth sat. Liz noticed that Gimli didn't look very comfortable, and he hadn't been speaking very much with anyone.  
  
"I wonder why he looks so uneasy", she muttered.  
  
"Who does?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Gimli, he hasn't spoken very much to anyone through the whole dinner", Liz answered.  
  
"Probably because he is a dwarf and there are so many elves here", Legolas said.  
  
"That's right, you aren't the best of friends", she remembered. Short after some elves began to play music and the elves began to dance. Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and just watched and listened to the music. When the feast was over she walked to her room and immediately fell asleep. The next day she got some travelling clothes from the elves. She would leave her jeans and sneakers in Rivendell, but when they told her to leave the T-shirt too, she protested.  
  
"No, I will be keeping this", she said angry.  
  
"But it is too cold to travel in a shirt like that", an elf said.  
  
"I can wear a tunic or something over it. I'm not leaving it here", she said in a tone that put an end to the argument. Elizabeth looked down at herself. She was wearing boots and leather leggings that were easy to travel in. She had kept her wolf shirt on and over it she had a warm dull green tunic and a forestgreen cloak. A sword hung from her brown belt. As a last thing she took her poem and put it in a pocket. She could hear the sound of Boromirs horn outside, it was time. She put her hand inside her shirt and found her necklace, then she looked around in the room for the last time and went out. She found the other members of the fellowship outside Rivendell, the sun was on its way down. Sam stood and held the reins of the pony. They all looked up when she came out.  
  
"It is time to leave", Gandalf said, Elizabeth nodded and bid the elves goodbye. Then she walked away with the rest of the fellowship, and when she looked back she couldn't see the Last Homely House anymore. 


	7. The road to Caradhras

A/N: Hi, finally I have come up with a new chapter. First I have been suffering from writers block and then I couldn't log in, sorry it took so long. R&R ^_^ If you know by know then I only own Elizabeth.  
  
The road to Caradhras  
  
The fellowship travelled for the most of the night without a break. When the stars went pale and the sun began to rise, Elizabeth almost couldn't walk anymore. She felt like she had been walking for years and not hours. She once stumbled and would have fallen if Legolas hadn't grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks", she muttered sleepily.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Elizabeth just yawned in reply. Legolas walked up to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf when do we rest?" he asked.  
  
"We will walk for an hour more. Why, I didn't thought elves needed as much rest as humans, and yet you are the first to ask", the wizard replied.  
  
"It is not me who needs rest. It's Elizabeth and the hobbits", Legolas said and looked over at the four hobbits. Gandalf nodded but continued walking. An hour later Elizabeth almost couldn't stand on her feet anymore.  
  
"We will rest here", Gandalf said. Elizabeth immediately sat down, her feet hurt and it felt like they would fall of any minute. She looked at the others, everyone looked a bit tired. Legolas took the first watch, and Elizabeth almost fell asleep before her head touched the ground.  
  
When she woke up again the sun had passed zenith. Nearly everyone else was up. She walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Had a good nights sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and most of the day too. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I should have been taking my watch" she said.  
  
"It wasn't necessary. I think we will be travelling in the daylight from now, so don't worry about the watches you will get many of them", the elf replied. Elizabeth looked around at the rest of the fellowship. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to use their swords, while Frodo and Sam were watching. Aragorn was talking to Gandalf about their route. Elizabeth walked over and sat down beside Frodo and Sam to watch Boromir teach the hobbits. She once again remembered when she had met him and wondered what had made her like him when she had been back in her own world. It had been the things he had said and done, his loyalty towards his people, his father and brother. Maybe she had always known that she didn't have any real friends and she had liked the fact that there where some loyalty in the world even if it was in a book universe. She sat watching the sky a little, not really seeing it, she was just lost in thoughts about her own world, and the fact that she would maybe never see it again.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas looked over at Elizabeth when she sat down to watch Boromir, Pippin and Merry as they practised with their swords. She was a strange girl. He had talked with Aragorn about her when they had accepted her in the fellowship and had got the impression that she was shy and silent most of the time, actually she was only speaking and laughing a lot when she was together with the hobbits. Still she had seemed quite stubborn when she had wanted to be a part of the fellowship. He wanted to know more about her, and find out why she was so different. Not many of the girls he knew would have joined a group on a dangerous trip. He looked up at the sky and saw something moving. The others had seen it too.  
  
"It's just clouds", Gimli said.  
  
"No it's spies from Saruman", Legolas yelled.  
  
"Hide", Aragorn roared and everyone ducked under the cliffs. When the birds had passed Aragorn walked over to Gandalf.  
  
"What road should we take now?" he asked the wizard.  
  
"The road over Caradhras", Gandalf answered.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few days of walking they came to Caradhras. That night they could hear the wolves howl near their camp. Elizabeth had the first watch. She stared into the fire and listened to the others snoring. Legolas came over to her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Why aren't you resting? It's still my watch", she said.  
  
"Elves doesn't need as much rest as humans, and now I can be sure that you don't fall asleep", he answered and sat down beside her.  
  
"I don't fall asleep on my watch, anyway if I did the wolves would wake me again", Liz said.  
  
"They are too close. We must be on our guards I think they will attack", Legolas said. Elizabeth looked at him. "Wolves doesn't attack humans".  
  
"I don't think this is normal wolves, they are Sourons servants", Legolas said darkly.  
  
"You make it sound like all wolves are evil", Elizabeth said angry. "And they are not. Just listen to them howling. I think it sounds kind of beautiful, it's like the night has it's own music". Legolas stared at her and opened his mouth to reply, but now the howling came closer and he jumped to his feet and walked over to the others to wake them up. Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits pulled out their swords ready to fight the wolves and Legolas held his bow ready. Elizabeth saw the wolves yellow eyes from all around her, she got up and pulled out her own sword. Then she saw a wolf she recognised, the wolf who had visited her in Rivendell. Another wolf jumped at her throat and fell to the ground with one of Legolas` arrows in its eye. She saw Boromir and Aragorn killed two more. She looked at the female wolf again and saw one of Legolas` arrows sticking out from her shoulder. Elizabeth wanted to run over to the wolf and pull the arrow out, when another wolf jumped at her throat. The large she wolf jumped in the way and knocked Elizabeth over. Elizabeth dropped her sword and fell to the ground the last thing she saw was Aragorn who killed the attacking wolf. Then everything went black. 


	8. Hopes gift

A/N: Hi here is a new chapter for you. The last one wasn't reviewed, why? Was it that bad? If it were couldn't you have told me? It's not nice not to get any reviews I get the feeling that no one is reading my story. Talking about reviews all my old reviews are deleted unfortunately, I deleted my whole story by accident, but I really appreciated the reviews I got from the last chapters. If anyone is interested out there then I would like to ask if anyone would like to Betaread my story. I really would like a Beta reader because English isn't my first language. If you are interested then just leave your email in a review. Enough of my talking now, this chapter isn't so long, sorry. But I will try to make them longer. Now on with the story and remember to R/R.  
  
Hopes` gift  
  
When Elizabeth opened her eyes the black night sky was the only thing she could see. When she looked around she discovered that it wasn't only the sky that was black. She was covered in darkness and couldn't see her friends or their camp. Then a silvery light stood by her side, it was the female wolf she had spoken to in her dreams. Legolas arrow was still sticking out of her shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth you are awake. I don't hope you have been hurt too badly", the wolf said. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
Then she said: "What about you? You have an arrow in your shoulder, shall I remove it for you?" The wolf smiled at her.  
  
"Yes thank you, your friend is good with his weapon". Elizabeth pulled the arrow out carefully and noticed that the wolf didn't bleed from the wound.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The wolf sat down in front of her.  
  
"I am glad you asked, because that is the reason I brought you here. I know a lot about you Elizabeth. I know your parents died when you where little, and that they gave you a necklace with a howling wolf on it when you where born. May I see it?" Liz nodded. She didn't know why the wolf knew all that, but she took out her necklace and looked at it before she shoved it to the wolf. Liz got a shock when she looked at her necklace, the wolf was gone.  
  
"Don't think about that. It will appear again when you are together with your friends again", the wolf said. "Liz do you know what happened the night your parents died?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I was only two years old, but I know that they were killed in a car accident. Why?"  
  
"You shall know that you were in the car with them, but were saved", the wolf said. "I have been looking after you since that day even though you couldn't see me. As you know I brought you here when you lost your friends, but you shall know that you can't stay here forever".  
  
"Why not? I want to help them in this quest, and why did I survive the accident?" Thousand of questions popped up in Elizabeth's head.  
  
"You need to return to your own world because that is where you belong. You can't live here if you can't live in your own world".  
  
"How much time do I have?" Liz asked.  
  
"Time enough. And as for your survival in the accident, I can show you what happened". A mirror appeared in front of them and Elizabeth could see her own world inside. It was night and it was raining. The wolf pointed one of the cars out with her snout and Liz could see a man and a woman through the window. The woman had a little girl on her lap.  
  
"Mom, when will we be home? I'm tired", the girl said.  
  
"Soon Elizabeth", the woman answered. "You can just go to sleep and we will be home in a few minutes". The little girl nodded and leaned in to her mother and closed her eyes. A few moments later they came to a traffic light and drive forward when the light turned green, but another car at full speed came driving around a corner. The two cars collided with a great crash. The women hurriedly put the little Elizabeth in to her and protected her as her own head smashed into the windscreen in front of her. Both baby Elizabeth and adult Liz screamed. Then everything went silent after a while and ambulance came to the place and got the little Elizabeth and her parents out of the car. Little Elizabeth was bleeding, but still alive, her parents were dead. Elizabeth tore her gaze from the sight of her dead parents and turned to the wolf. She could feel the tears start forming in her eyes. The wolf came over to her.  
  
"I am sorry Elizabeth. But I had to show you and you must know that I am here to help you. That necklace your parents gave you is not a normal necklace. It will help the bearer when he or she needs it most, that's why I came to you know", the wolf said. Elizabeth flung her arms around the wolfs neck and cried into its fur.  
  
"I have to leave you know, and you must return to your friends. But remember what I have told you. One day you have to return to your own world for your own sake".  
  
Elizabeth nodded, then she said: "What is your name?"  
  
"Hope", the wolf answered. "Like your mothers". Then she began to fade and Liz felt heavy and sleepy.  
  
She woke because someone was shaking her a little too roughly maybe.  
  
"Elizabeth, wake up. Liz wake up, please". She knew that voice, she opened her eyes and looked at Merry and Pippin. Then she sat up. The wolves were gone.  
  
"Your awake, what happened to you?" Liz looked at the hobbits then she said: "I met Hope". 


	9. The mines of Moria A

A/N: Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. This is part A of a chapter 9. Part B wont be up for a while because I'm working on another story in Danish. Thanks for your reviews, it's good to know that people still read my story. On with the story, and remember R/R.  
  
  
  
The mines of Moria  
  
Elizabeth looked at the lake in front of her. It was jet black and you couldn't see the bottom of it.  
  
The perfect place for a big, ugly hobbit and dwarf eating octopus to live, Liz thought.  
  
She and the fellowship were standing in front of the gates of Moria. They had been travelling over Caradhras for some days until a blizzard had buried them in snow and they had been forced to turn back and head towards Moria. Elizabeth had been thinking about Hope since the dream on Caradhras, but she hadn't told anyone about the wolf nor had she answered the questions some of the other members had asked her about what she meant when she said she met hope. Liz looked around at the others. Gandalf were trying to find out the password to open the gates. Maybe I should give him a hint, Liz thought warily. Aragorn and Sam was setting Bill free, Merry and Pippin were throwing stones in the water, but Aragorn stopped them.  
  
"Do not disturb the water", he said. Liz looked at the water again. Something was moving under the surface. Something was moving in their direction. Liz got up and walked over to Gandalf. She couldn't wait for Frodo to figure the riddle out anymore, that sea monster really freaked her out. But before Elizabeth had walked just half Frodo stood up. Elizabeth nearly gave a sigh of relief when the gates opened, but then she remembered all the orcs and the balrog that waited inside Moria. Oh no, she thought. We are walking from the ashes into the fire, in more than one way. She walked inside the mine with the rest of the fellowship. Gandalf lit up the front of the mine so they all could see the dwarf skeletons that laid all over the place. Legolas pulled an arrow out from a dwarf. "Goblins". Suddenly a big tentacle came up from the water and grabbed Frodo by his leg and pulled him towards the lake. The other hobbits grabbed him and Sam tried to cut the tentacle while screaming for help. Elizabeth ran over to them just as Sam cut over the tentacle, but only seconds later five or ten tentacles flew out of the water and grabbed Frodo and Liz by the legs. Elizabeth was lifted up in the air and for a moment she had the feeling that she was going to be sick. Legolas shot arrows at the monster and Boromir and Aragorn was cutting tentacles of it in the water. Liz struggled to get hold of her sword, but finally she was able to pull it from its sheath.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled and cut the tentacle that was holding her in two. She fell down into the water and saw for a moment the octopus under the water. It was enormous and it looked like it had about twenty or thirty big tentacles. Elizabeth got her head over the surface and looked around. Boromir had grabbed Frodo and was running over to the gates of the mine, Aragorn behind him. Every now and then they looked back. Elizabeth half swam half ran over to them and into the mine. Legolas followed and the sea monster closed the gates behind them so they couldn't get out.  
  
Gandalf lit the mine up again. "It is a four days journey to the other side", he said. They began to walk through the mine and Elizabeth nearly expected that the orcs would jump out from every dark place the light on Gandalfs staff couldn't lit up. A few minutes after she had calmed down from the sea monster incident she felt a sharp pain shoot up in her leg. She looked down, but it was too dark for her to see anything. She tried to just ignore it but the pain grew sharper and after only a few more steps she almost couldn't stand on her right foot, the pain came from her leg.  
  
"Liz what is wrong?" Pippin asked suddenly. Liz looked up. The rest of the fellowship had stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"N-nothing", Liz stuttered and tried to walk up to the rest. The pain in her leg almost made her fall to her knees. Legolas came down to her.  
  
"Elizabeth what is it?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know", she said and sat down. She took of her boot and rolled up her right trouser leg. Her shin was covered in blood and she had a deep cut under her knee.  
  
"Why haven't I noticed this before?" she said a bit shocked.  
  
"When did you get it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It must have been when I cut myself free from the sea monster in the lake. But that must have been at least ten minutes where I haven't noticed it".  
  
"Maybe you were too shocked to notice", Legolas suggested. Aragorn had come down to them. He washed the cut with a little of their water and bandaged it with some clothes.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.  
  
"I will try", Liz answered. She took her boot on again and walked up to the others. She could still feel the pain, but she ignored it. They continued to walk until they guessed that it was night outside and they needed a rest. They found a kind of a room and ate, and then laid down to sleep. After a few hours Liz waked up because someone shook her roughly.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"It's your watch now", Merry informed her, before he walked over to the other hobbits to sleep. Elizabeth walked over to the door and sat down. It was dark around her and she almost couldn't see anything that wasn't right in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was tired, but no, she couldn't sleep on her watch. She could feel her eyes grow heavy and her head nodded a bit.  
  
"Sleeping on your watch, are you?" someone asked her. Elizabeth looked up. Boromir stood beside her and looked into the dark.  
  
"I'm not!" she said, but she couldn't hide her yawn. He sat down beside her.  
  
"You shouldn't take watches at this time if you can't keep yourself awake. If the orcs came we would be trapped", he said.  
  
"I wouldn't see them anyway. It's too dark in here. What are you doing up now? It is not your watch yet", Elizabeth replied and shook her head to keep herself awake.  
  
"My watch is after yours and I can see that I probably will be taking two watches".  
  
"You will not! I'm not sleeping".  
  
"Elizabeth, why did go with us on this quest? I know that the halflings are your friends, but I don't see that is a reason to follow them on a journey that are so dangerous. Having friends does not mean that you follow them everywhere when you know you are not strong or skilled enough for such a journey", Boromir said.  
  
Elizabeth froze then she said: "It does when they are the only friends you have. It does when you finally have found someone who cares about you, instead of just being "friends" with you because you have a little more money. It does when you don't have any family. I don't even know why I am telling you this, because I guess you doesn't care anyway. Now please leave me alone". She turned around and stared into the darkness of the mine, so he couldn't see that she was crying. Why did he have to remind her about that now? She had enough to think about right now. They were in Moria. There was thousand of orcs here and a balrog. Soon Gandalf would fall with the balrog. It would be hard enough for her to stay alive, she didn't have to be reminded of her past right now. She felt Boromirs hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was your reason", he said.  
  
"It's okay. I haven't told many about my past. How should you know?"  
  
"I think it is my watch now. Why don't you get some sleep". Elizabeth nodded, but she wasn't tired anymore. She turned around again.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep now", she said.  
  
"Try", he answered. Elizabeth nodded again. Then she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later she fell asleep. Boromir sat and stared into the darkness. When his watch was over he carried her back to her original sleeping spot near the hobbits. She surely was a strange girl, he thought, before going over to wake up Aragorn. 


	10. The mines of Moria B

A/N: Yyah, I finally got the next chapter out. Sorry for taking so long, but I hope I still has some readers left out there. If I have then, please Read and Review.  
  
The mines of Moria B  
  
The next morning, or at least they thought it was morning, the fellowship walked further into the mines. Elizabeth only remembered a little of her watch the night before. After a while she walked over to were Boromir was walking behind the hobbits.  
  
"Hey", she mumbled. "About last night, I.." But Boromir stopped her.  
  
"Don't think about it. I think you just gave me a little to think about", he said. They walked in silence for a while then Elizabeth said: "If we have to go to the Mount Doom together as a fellowship, I think we should be friends".  
  
Boromir nodded. "You are right", he said. "We should be fighting the enemy together, not avoid each other". Elizabeth smiled and they walked on in silence. After three days of walking with only a little rest, they came to a cross with three tunnels leading further into the mines. Gandalf stopped and looked at the three tunnels.  
  
"I have no memory of this place". After some time Gandalf still hadn't remembered the way. Elizabeth began to feel bored and she wondered if she should give him a hint. But then again, how should she explain how she knew the way. She looked over to were the hobbits were sitting, they looked like they had fallen asleep. After a couple of minutes she walked over to were Boromir was sitting.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. "Doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon." Boromir groaned slightly and shook his head.  
  
"If just wish Mithrandir could remember the way," he said. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"I think it will take a while for him to remember so I wanted to ask you about something," she said.  
  
"What."  
  
"Well, I have always wondered what Gondor and Minas Tirith looks like, and since you come from there I wondered if you couldn't tell me a little about the city and country. Only if you want to of course," she quickly added. Boromir looked at her for a moment, then he said: "Why not. I don't have anything else to do, and if you want to know about Minas Tirith then, what do want to know?" For the next two hours Elizabeth and Boromir talked about nearly everything not only Gondor. Elizabeth avoided the questions about herself when she could and listened carefully to the descriptions Boromir gave of Gondor and the white city. To her great surprise he also gladly told her about Faramir and some of their adventures together. After a few hours Gandalf got up and chose the path to the left.  
  
"About time," Elizabeth muttered to herself. They continued into the mine and came to a great hall. Gandalf lit up the place, and Elizabeth had to admit that it was amazing what the dwarves had built in the past. The tall grey pillars ended high above their heads and everything looked like it had taken thousands of years to built. Suddenly Gimli ran into a little chamber to their left. The others followed. They found him kneeling in front of Balins grave. Gandalf picked up an old half rotten book and began to read from the last two pages. Elizabeth tightened her grip on her sword. The orcs would soon be coming. She looked around the room and saw Pippin standing beside the well with the dwarfskeleton sitting on it. She began to walk over to him but it was too late. With a loud crash the skeleton and the bucket it had been resting beside fell down into the black hole. Gandalf shut the book.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he said. "Through yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Pippin didn't have the time to answer before they could hear the sound of drums coming from the old well.  
  
"Orcs," Legolas said. Boromir ran to the door and was nearly hit with two arrows. Aragorn came over to him and helped him close and barricade the door. Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and tried to concentrate. This was one of the things she had been dreading. She wasn't a skilled fighter and there were hundreds of orcs out there. What if she got hurt and couldn't escape with the others? She didn't have much more time to think about it, because now the orcs had broken the doors down and where entering the room. The fellowship split up. Liz could see Merry and Pippin defending themselves in one corner, while Aragorn and Boromir where killing orcs in another. Elizabeth cut the head of one orc and two instantly took its place. Then the cavetroll came. She saw it kill the orcs that held it so it could use its chain as a weapon along with its hammer. Elizabeth could feel the fear wash over her. It was like everything stopped for a second, before the cavetroll swung its hammer and smashed it to the ground, nearly trapping Sam under it. From then everything was like a really bad dream. Elizabeth didn't know how long she killed orcs before she heard Sam scream Frodos name. Merry and Pippin yelled out in anger as Elizabeth turned around and saw Frodo stabbed with a very huge spear. In few seconds Legolas shot an arrow into the cavetrolls mouth, and the monster fell to the ground, dead. The orcs ran out again. Elizabeth sat down. She wasn't worried about Frodo. He had his Mithrilcoat to protect him. She was more worried about the next monster that would attack them. Frodo got up again to everyone's relief. They began to run out towards the bridge of Kazad-dum. The orcs followed them, but stopped at the sound of the Balrog. As the orcs disappeared, the fellowship looked over at the gate where a flaming figure were visible. Gandalf closed his eyes. Suddenly he looked very tired and old.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.  
  
"It's a balrog. Your weapons will not help you in this fight. Run!" The fellowship ran as fast as they could away from the flames. Elizabeth could feel her legs protest and her wound hurt like mad. Then she could see the bridge.  
  
It's good that I'm not afraid of hights, Liz thought when she looked at the thin old bridge. She ran down the stairs with the others when they came to the place where the stairs were broken in two. Legolas leaped over followed by Gandalf. Boromir was next with Merry and Pippin, but then some rocks fell from the mountain over them making the gap bigger. Aragorn through Sam over and then Gimli jumped. Elizabeth looked at the gap in front of her. On second thought, maybe she didn't like hights that much and she had never been that good at long jumping.  
  
"Elizabeth hurry up. Jump," Aragorn yelled while shooting an orc that was trying to shoot them down. Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened them again.  
  
Okay, it's now or never, she thought and jumped. She closed her eyes. In a few seconds she would be on the other side. The only problem was that when she began to fall, she couldn't feel herself hit the other side. She opened her eyes and reached out for something. A strong hand grasped her hand and pulled her into safety, or as safe as you could be when a balrog was after you. Elizabeth looked up to see Boromir before she stumbled down to where the hobbits were waiting. Aragorn and Frodo joined them and they ran over the bridge. Gandalf stopped on the bridge and turned around to face the balrog. He held it back with his magic as the black monster slammed its sword at him. There was a bright flash of light and the sword disappeared. Gandalf was yelling at the balrog and when it tried to go over the bridge the stone crumbled under it. The monster disappeared in the darkness and Gandalf turned around to face the fellowship, but before he could return to them the balrogs whip fastened itself around his leg and pulled him over the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to run out to the wizard and help him but Boromir picked him up so he couldn't run away. Gandalf looked over at the fellowship.  
  
"Fly you fools," he said before he let go of the bridge and fell into the darkness. There was a second of silence before..  
  
"NOOOO," Frodo yelled at the top of his lungs. Legolas and Gimli began to run away from the bridge with the other hobbits as Boromir tried to hold on to the fighting hobbit in his arms. Elizabeth turned around and began to run after Legolas and the others as she heard Frodo sob behind her and Boromir calling out for Aragorn to follow them. Liz could feel her eyes sting and she didn't really notice the few orcs that were trying to shoot them down as they ran. Once they were all outside three of the hobbits collapsed on the ground, crying their heart out. Gimli tried to run into the mines again but he was held back by Boromir. Legolas didn't cry like the others. He looked more sad or maybe a bit confused. It was like he never had known what it was like to loose a very good friend, like it was the first time he experienced that kind of sadness. Elizabeth didn't cry either, though she was sad. Unlike the others she knew that Gandalf would return to them sometime so she couldn't really cry, but it pained her to see the others so miserable. She wanted to tell the crying hobbits that the wizard would return, but she couldn't. Aragorn began to get the hobbits on their feet so they could continue the journey. Liz looked after Frodo. She spotted him walking down the mountain, but he came back when Aragorn called for him to come back. As they walked on to Lorien, Elizabeth looked back at the mountain.  
  
"Goodbye Gandalf, `till we meet again," she whispered sadly.  
  
A/N: If anyone was wondering then I based Legolas` behaviour after they came out from the mountain on what I saw in the movie. I just couldn't figure out his expression after they had lost Gandalf. Remember R/R. 


End file.
